Family Bonding
by Japotte
Summary: The night before the FAYZ. The argument Quinn had with his father. He never thought it would end like this, but it did.


**DISCALIMER: I, unfortunately, do not own GONE. Yet... muwhaha. Just kidding. I think.**

**A/N. Yeah, I know Quinn doesn't have a younger sister, but he does now xD Michael just doesn't know it yet ;D Just kidding. It just worked in the story, kay? :3**

**Family Bonding**

"Mum!" Quinn yelled down the stairs. He was standing at the top, making his way down. "Mum, I need your help," He hung over the banister, but couldn't see his mother. "MUM!"

No one answered. Quinn sighed and opened the door to the dining room. His mother was sitting down by his younger sister's high-chair. Obviously feeding her. Or attempting to anyway.

"Mum." Quinn snapped.

"What is it, love?" She asked.

"Can you help me with my English assessment, please?" He knelt next to her, watching his bubbly sister; Kelli, throw mashed potato on the floor.

"Not now, maybe later." She replied, spooning Kelli, who wasn't having it.

"But mum," Quinn protested. "I need to do it now, it's ten at night, I can't do it later!"

"Do it tomorrow then." She said, barely paying any attention to Quinn, trying to get his sister to eat.

Quinn, expressionless, said, "It's due tomorrow."

His mum didn't respond.

Quinn let out an exaggerated sigh. "You never do anything for me," He said, raising his voice, almost shouting.

Just then his father came in from work. "Oh, don't we now." He asked, chucking his work bag on the table.

Quinn huffed. "Yeah. All you pay attention to now is Kelli. It's like I don't exist anymore!"

"Nice to see you too." His mum muttered under her breath, so nobody could hear her. Although Quinn did, and smirked at his mother's comment.

"What?" His father asked, turning round to face Quinn, with an unbelieving tone.

"Ever since she was born, there's never time for me anymore!" He walked around the room, throwing his hands in every direction. "What happens when Kelli reaches 5 years old, and you have another child? Yeah, I heard you talking about it last night." He pointed an accusing finger at his dad. He turned to face Kelli, who was giggling. He knelt down and got close to her face, staring into her eyes. She dribbled mashed potato down his cheek, but at this moment, he didn't really care.

"Oh, so, you like that, huh? Like laughing at my life being destroyed? Think about when the next baby is born. Then you'll be in my shoes. You'll be the one being ignored. You'll be failing classes. You'll be grieving. Saying it sucks. Fighting..." He trailed off, his father's face was fuming.

"She's just a baby." His mother muttered. Quinn glared at her.

"Right, you shut your mouth young man, or I'll-"

"You'll what? Ground me? Ooh, I'm so scared." Sarcasm dripped from Quinn's mouth.

Kelli began laughing quite hysterically for a baby.

Their father put a hand on his hip. "Yeah. Or I could quite easily ground you from surfing with that strange boy, Sam. Or just take away your surf-board full stop."

Quinn gasped. "No... you wouldn't dare!" He wore a menacing frown. "And Sam is _not_ strange!"

"Gerald, don't." Quinn's mother, Marianne, pleaded, placing a hand on her husband's shoulder.

Quinn snorted. "You can't ground me anyway." He said, then tapped his head. "I'm too smart."

"Oh, a bloody smart thing you are! If you don't shut up and go to your room, I promise you will be grounded, you useless piece of sh-"

"Gerald!" Marianne screeched. "Don't you dare... he's your son for god's sake!"

Quinn fought back tears. "Well. If that's what you think about me..." He sniffed and shook his head, before yelling. "I WISH I WAS NEVER BORN!"

Marianne gasped.

Gerald didn't give any emotions. "Sometimes, I wish so t-"

Before he could finish, Quinn tore out of the room.

Gerald took it all in, then shouted. "Good, go to your room!"

Quinn stopped, then hid behind the door.

"Gerald." Marianne sighed. "You handle him the wrong way."

He went over to her and stiffened. "No." He said coldly.

"Sometimes" Marianne retorted."You act, and it _feels_ like you're not his father."

"I feel the same way about him being my son."

Marianne gasped. "How could you... he may not always be perfect, but he's your son! And we love him, all of us!"

Gerald scoffed, opened his mouth, but Marianne held up her hand. "Save it. I don't want to hear."

Quinn allowed tears to fall freely. He dabbed them with the back of his hand. He walked halfway up the stairs. His mother came out into the hallway.

"Oh, Quinn honey." She said softly, looking straight at him. Tears were also in her eyes.

"Mum..." Quinn said, before running up the stairs and slamming the door. He heard his father's rage downstairs. He felt sorry for his mother, who had to suffer through it.

He turned on his computer, then went online to chat to Sam. They always went on webcam together, mainly because there was really no one better to do it with.

"Sup brah?" Sam asked, with a cheerful tone. Then he noticed Quinn's expression, and his face fell. "Dude, you don't look so good. You okay?"

Quinn shook his head, not in the mood to explain anything. Sam understood.

"Still up for surfing tomorrow?"

Quinn shook his head again. "Nah, brah. I think I'm grounded." He let out a wry smile.

Sam smirked. "How'd you do it this time?"

Quinn grinned, but it disappeared as quickly as it came. He heard footsteps. Getting closer.

"I gotta go dude."

"Why?" Sam asked, but Quinn didn't hear. He crashed his computer and cannon-balled onto his head.

His mum walked in.

Quinn let out a sigh of relief.

"Thought I'd save you from being hollered at, so I came to say turn everything off and go to bed."

"What about my essay?" Quinn asked, slipping into his pyjamas.

Marianne shrugged. "When's it due?"

"Period 4." Quinn replied, tucking into bed, placing his shades on the bedside table.

"Maybe ask Sam for help at break." She suggested, smiling. "Night love" She turned off his light, then went to check on Kelli, whom she had already put to bed.

Quinn heard his father stomp up the stairs, and peer into his room.

Quinn pretended to be asleep.

"I'm sorry." Gerald whispered. "I'm still annoyed, but I'm sorry, son."

He thought Quinn was asleep, but he still wanted to let it out.

Quinn thought he heard a silent 'I love you' before his dad left to go join Marianne in their own bedroom.

Quinn opened his eyes, only seeing endless darkness. "I'm sorry too, dad."


End file.
